harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurirana
'Aurirana, '''also known as '“The Power Scepter” 'or simply '”Scepter” '''was the scepter used by Queen Goddess Starradia, and was used by Duel Rhianna, The Predalien Chet, and Alicia Lavigne. This scepter was believed to uphold the Power Stone, who had the power to the multiverse. It encharges all other 6 Multi-stones, and the diamond encasing was the contain its immense power of the multiverse. Aurirana was used as the “home” of the Power Stone, which was a Starradium-based Diamond. Diamonds reflect its energy to the stone, so when used, it has immense power to destroy a whole Jupiter-sized planet, but was mostly used to create. Aurirana was seen firstly in Duck Squad: Fall of Peace, and was used its power in Female Squad, but its full potential was unlocked in Duck Squad 5: Out of the Woods, when it blasted Walaka in the eye, causing him to retreat and regenerate. The stone’s immense power was not enough to kill Walaka though, but he was severely weakened. Aurirana was replaced with a Blaster after Starradium removed the Power Stone to put in the gaunlet, and Starradium was the only being who literally “touched” the Power Stone, as when Nate Ducksmore tried to contain its power and testing it if it was usable, his left hand was disabled by the power of the stone, and was replaced by a robotic arm covered with feathers. Aurirana was kept in Starradia‘s throne room, where it was labeled: ”Do not touch without permission.” It was unlocked during Starradia’s descent to meet the Duck Squad. History A long time ago, the Power Stone was created by the Ultimate Creation of multiverses during “The Birth”. It was given to Walaka, his stone to destroy things. It was encased in an orb, which was stolen by Starradium during their Civil War, after Starradium destroyed the realm of Valhalla. It was then blessed and encased in a diamon scepter, Aurirana. Starradia, one of the last survivors, married Starradium and was given the stone. All other stones were kept in Starradium’s possession, while 2 fell to the ground, lepater to be found by the Pristones and the ducks. The Universe/Space Stone was encased by the ducks, and was their power source for the foundation of the Umayan Empire. Steven English enclosed it in Diamond Case, to help contain its power. It was kept in a Space Gun, which can destroy even a black hole, so it was kept in possession by the many presidents of the Duck Squad. The other one, the Warp Stone, was the one used to alter the Multiverse’s reality and was encased in a moon, which was ripped open during a Shove attack. Starradium gave the Time Stone to the Time Giants, which were “The Masters of Time.” Starradium was left with 3 more stones, enclosed in a gaunlet he forged in the Valhalla casting. The Aurirana Scepter was used in Duck Squad wars, and in Out of the Woods, Starradia used it to blast Walaka’s eye, causing him to be seriously weakened. She used it again to destroy squads of Shove’s army, and when Starradia used her power to stop them, the scepter was dropped, later to be picked up by Duel Rhianna. Rhianna blasted ships at light speed, and when was tripped over by a speeding Shove ship, was used by the Predalien Chet. She charged the Xenomorphs with powers and erased entire squads of Shove armies. Chet was then forced to give it to Alicia, who put it in her gun to stop the Strikeships. Starradia was impresssd but Starradium, now prepared for the final kill, took it and placed it in his Gaunlet. Starradium blasted Walaka with his ultimate power, finally killing him. All other stones was returned to their rightful owners, and Starradia once again encased the Power Stone in Aurirana, later will be used for other purposes.